dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Returns/Gallery
Videos File:Superman Returns - we should go|"We Should Go" File:Superman Returns - come with me|"Come With Me" File:Superman Returns - Superman gets back up|"Getting Up" File:Superman Returns - Superman has woken up|"Waking" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Theatrical Trailer for Superman Returns|"Trailer" File:Superman Returns - Superman on the news|"In the News" File:Superman Returns - Superman Trivia|"Superman Trivia" File:Superman Returns - superman gets beaten up|"Beaten" File:Superman Returns - Superman apologizes|"Apologies" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Clip Where Did You Go?|"Where Did you Go?" File:Superman Returns - the story is superman|"The Story" File:Superman Returns - Lois goes up to the roof|"Up to the Roof" File:Superman Returns - Lois trying to write|"Trying to Write" File:Superman Returns - Saved from drowning|"Saved from Drowning" File:Superman Returns - rushing to the rescue|"To the Rescue" File:Superman Returns - Quaking is felt|"Quaking is Felt" File:Superman Returns - flying over the city together|"Flying" File:Superman Returns - crystals are missing|"Missing Crystals" File:Superman Returns - submitting the article|"Submitting an Article" File:Superman Returns - in a hospital|"In a Hospital" File:Superman Returns - how could you leave us|"How could you?" File:Superman Returns - Krypton|"Krypton" File:Superman Returns - preparing the kryptonite|"Preparing" File:Superman Returns - Falling to earth|"Falling" File:Superman Returns - sailing in the arctic|"Sailing" File:Superman Returns - Stabbed with Kryptonite|"Stabbed" File:Superman Returns - Lois's desk|"Lois's Desk" File:Superman Returns - fetch|"Fetch" File:Superman Returns - rooftop goodbye|"Rooftop Goodbye" File:Superman Returns - about to drown|"Drowning" File:Superman Returns - The airplane falling|"Falling Airplane" File:Superman Returns - waking up before dawn|"Before Dawn" File:Superman Returns - Luthor gets away|"Luthor Gets Away" File:Superman Returns - locked in the kitchen|"Locked in the Kitchen" File:Superman Returns - Rescued from the ship|"Rescued" File:Superman Returns - Turn the plane around|"Turn the Plane Around" File:Superman Returns - bank robbery|"Bank robbery" File:Superman Returns - Blackout|"Blackout" File:Superman Returns - The will is signed|"Signed Will" File:Superman Returns - outside the hospital|"Outside the Hospital" File:Superman Returns - the launch|"The Launch" File:Superman Returns - Lois is frustrated|"Lois is Frustrated" File:Superman Returns - bulletproof|"Bulletproof" File:Superman Returns - looking through lois's laptop|"Lois's Laptop" File:Superman Returns - lois comes back down|"Lois Comes Down" File:Superman Returns - eavesdropping|"Eavesdropping" File:Superman Returns - playing the piano|"Playing the Piano" File:Superman Returns - the crystal is forming|"Superman Returns" File:Superman Returns - the island crumbles|"Island Crumbles" File:Superman Returns - Lois walks outside|"Lois Walks Outside" File:Superman Returns - the ship breaks apart|"Ship Breaks Apart" File:Superman Returns - Meeting Jason|"Meeting Jason" File:Superman Returns - Experimenting with the crystals|"Experimenting With Crystals" File:Superman Returns - exchanging banter|"Exchanging Banter" File:Superman Returns - No goodbye kiss|"No Goodbye Kiss" File:Superman Returns - introduced to Richard|"Introduced to Richard" File:Superman Returns - Lois has a son|"Lois has a Son" File:Superman Returns - confrontation on the island|"Confrontation Island" File:Superman Returns - kitty is outraged|"Kitty is Outraged" File:Superman Returns - Richard comes for Lois|"Richard Comes for Lois" File:Superman Returns - Superman's Crash landing|"Superman's Crash Landing" File:Superman Returns - Superman averts disaster|"Superman Averts Disaster" File:Superman Returns - Superman detaches the shuttle|"Superman Detaches Shuttle" File:Superman Returns - Superman's concluding flight|"Concluding flight" File:Superman Returns - superman lifts the island|"Lifting the Island" File:Superman Returns - Superman recalls his childhood|"Childhood" File:Superman Returns - superman greeted with cheers|"Cheers" File:Superman Returns - Superman lands the airplane|"Landing the Airplane" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Clip I Love That He Can See Through Anything|"He Can See Through Anything" File:Superman Returns - talking to the comatose superman|"Comatose" File:Superman Returns - Shuttle malfunction on the news|"Shuttle Malfunction" File:Superman Returns - Lois vents her frustration|"Lois Vents" File:Superman Returns - Lois and Jason gone missing|"Lois and Jason Go Missing" File:Superman Returns - lois tries to send a fax|"Sending a Fax" File:Superman Returns - call to the power department|"Power Department Call" File:Superman Returns - model town is destroyed|"Model Town is Destroyed" File:Superman Returns - Kitty in a crashing car|"Kitty in a Crashing Car" File:Superman Returns - the recording of Jor-El|"Recording" File:Superman Returns - Luthor prepares the device|"Preparing the Device" File:Superman Returns - flying through the crystal cliffs|"Crystal Cliffs" File:Superman Returns - catching the giant ball|"Catching the Giant Ball" File:Superman Returns - Luthor surveys the results|"Luthor Surveys the Results" File:Superman Returns - Luthor takes over the inheritance|"Taking the Inheritance" File:Superman Returns - Martha hears the crash|"Martha Hears a Crash" File:Superman Returns - Kitty throws out the crystals|"Kitty Throws out Crystals" File:Superman Returns - jason throws a piano|"Jason throws a Piano" File:Superman Returns - entering the Fortress of Solitude|"Fortress of Solitude" File:Superman Returns - regaining strength from the sun|"Sun-Strength" File:Superman Returns - Lois watches the news|"Lois Watched the News" File:Superman Returns - Lois caught in the boat|"Lois Caught in a Boat" File:Superman Returns - Lex Luthor gloats|"Luthor Gloats" File:Superman Returns - back to Daily Planet|"Daily Planet" File:Superman Returns - Lois arrives at the manor|"Arriving at the Manor"File:Superman Returns - Luthor's plans proceed|"Proceeding with the Plan" File:Superman Returns - Luthor's model city|"Model City" File:Superman Returns - stranded on a desert island|"Stranded" File:Superman Returns - Kitty dropped off at hospital|"Hospital Drop-off" File:Superman Returns - Lois argues with Perry|"Lois Argues with Perry" File:Superman Returns - Plans for making an island|"Making an Island" File:Superman Returns - how could you leave us Part 2|"How Could you Leave us? 2" File:Superman Returns - Decoy museum robbery|"Decoy Museum Robbery" File:Superman Returns - Superman flies to Lois's window|"Lois's Window" File:Superman Returns - Superman pays Jason a visit|"Paying Jason a Visit" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Clip Airplane Rescue|"Airplane Rescue" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Clip Lois Lane Is A Mommy|"Lois is a Mommy" File:Superman Returns - Lois takes Jason to visit|"Visit" File:Superman Returns - Shuttle launch reporters' briefing|"Shuttle Launch" File:Superman Returns - Falling to earth Part 2|"Falling 2" File:Superman Returns - Rescued from the ship Part 2|"Rescued 2" File:Superman Returns - the shuttle launch fails to stop|"Shuttle Fails" File:Superman Returns - Stabbed with Kryptonite Part 2|"Stabbed With Kryptonite 2" File:Superman Returns - catching the giant ball Part 2|"Catching the Giant Ball 2" File:Superman Returns - Superman pays Jason a visit Part 2|"Paying Jason a Visit 2" Trailers File:Superman Returns (2005) - Theatrical Trailer for Superman Returns|"Theatrical Trailer" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Superman Returns|"Theatrical Trailer 2" File:Superman Returns (2005) - Open-ended Trailer 1 for Superman Returns|"Open Ended Trailer 1" File:Superman Returns (2006) - Home Video Trailer (e30399)|"Home Video Trailer" Category:Superman Returns Category:Gallery